Klaine Return to Neverland
by ronnyangel88
Summary: My continuation of a story i was reading because i loved it so much. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. so please read and enjoy and please write reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i decided to do this story because i was read one called Once Upon A Time Long Ago by Nerdgirlproblems. so before you read my story read hers first so you get a bit of an understanding. here is the link for it /works/888484**

**So i do not own anything all rights reserved. Please Review at the end if you would like me to continue if not i will then abandon story. **

******Chapter 1**

Rachel sat on the sill of her window looking up at the two brightest stars "Goodnight Blaine I miss you," she said. Every night until she become of age got married and had two children Marley and Artie. The whole family approaching the nursery window Jesse holding Marley and Rachel holding little Artie. "There it is Marley second star to the right and straight on till morning." said Rachel. "Neveland." yelled Marley.

But things took a turn for the worst London is threatened with war, and many men have been asked to leave their families to protect their country. Because the war was getting to dangerous even the government degreed that all children would be sent to the country side for safe keeping.

The family stood outside their home, Jesse pulls Rachel in for a hug as tears fall down her face. "I'll be home before you know it I promise." As he pulls away from Rachel he can hear little sobs coming from his daughter. He kneels down to become eye level with her and lifts her chin "now, now whats all this." Marley quickly throws her arms around her fathers neck. "I want to go with you." Jesse unwraps himself and holds Marley at arms lengths. "I need you here to take care of your mum and Artie can you do that for me."

Marley looks down "uh-ha" she said through her sobs. "That's my big girl." Jesse said and kisses his daughters forehead. Jesse then pulls Rachel in for a kiss when the break apart she says "be safe Jesse." "Look after each other now." He says waving to his family "I love you" said Marley wave to her father.

As Jesse heads towards the truck he looks back at his family "I love you all" he said. Then he climbs in the truck with the other men and the truck drives off. Now with Jesse gone Rachel looks towards Marley and she holds out her hand to her daughter and she gladly takes it without a moments hesitation. They walk inside turn and turn off all the lights to indicate that no one was home.

With the war lasting for a long time and London being hit the most it was no wonder Marley was beginning to lose you faith and not believe in her mother's stories about Kurt and Neverland.

******Ok so i know the chapter is a bit short so please review i hope i did a good job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

One night London was under attack Artie was really scared he didn't like planes and bombs. "Is that what it is," said Rachel holding Artie tightly "for a moment it sounded like cannons on a pirate ship." Artie's face lit up "Your right it's Captain Hook, please mum tell us a story." Artie said jumping up and down. "Alright, how about the time Peter and the Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose." she said "That's a good one." said Artie.

_Rachel begins her story..._

Captain Hook and his men stole treasure from other ships. They kept their loot on the ship, the ___Jolley Roger. _One night, Kurt and the Lost Boys slipped aboard the ___Jolly Roger _and stole Hook's treasure. It was all just a great game for Kurt. And then from the shadows Hook and his crew emerged, a fierce sword fight began between Hook and Kurt. Hook had Kurt pinned to the mast of the ship "Give up boy." said Hook "Never!" said Kurt. Eventually Kurt and the Lost Boys escaped with the treasure. Then Quinn showered the pirate ship with pixie dust, which made the___Jolly Roger _float off into the sky. "You've not seen the end of me, Kurt. I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do!" Captian Hook shouted as he drifted away.

"Hook will never win, as long as there is faith, trust, and pixie dust," Rachel said as she ended her story for the night. Artie was delighted, but not Marley. She thought it was all just childish nonsense. Suddenly their was a knock at their door, Rachel went to answer it. When she opened the door a soldier stood there "Evacuation Madam your children are to be on the morning train, bound for the countryside." She gasped "Soon so but I haven't even told them."

"The sooner the better if you ask me." he said "Goodnight Madam," he said soluting her. "Yes um goodnight." she said. How was she going to break the news to Marley.

Marley was in her room getting ready for bed. Rachel put on her brave face. "Marley, will you promise me something," she said sitting on the bed. "Promise my you will take care of Artie no matter what happens." "What!" Marley said. "All children are going to the countryside, it is so dangerous here, but you will be safe I promise." Marley crossed her arms "I am not going I'm staying here."

"But dear, an order had been issued ___every child must go._"

"But daddy said ___that I am supposed too-"_

"I know dear, but you can take care of Artie tell him the stories about Kurt." she said "He needs them Marley and so do you, please dear promise me."

"NO! I will not promise!" she yelled marching over to the window.

"Oh Marley we will be together again you must have-"

Marley then cut her off "FAITH! TRUST! PIXIE DUST! Mother those are just words from your stories they dont mean anything." she yelled.

Artie then came into the room "Yes they do Kurt said ___they will make you fly."_

Marley started to get really angry "Artie story time is over," she said pulling back the curtains "It's a war, Kurt isn't real, and people dont fly."

"They do, too!" Artie cried.

"Oh, Artie, grow up!" Marley said. "It's just childish nonsense." Artie began to cry "You are lying." he said and ran out of the room. "Marley, how dare you treat your brother that way, you think your very grown up, but you have a great deal to learn." Rachel said. Marley then slammed the door.

******Pretty please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so here is another update hope you guys are gonna like this chapter**

******Chapter 3**

Marley lay down on the window sill. After a while she fell asleep. While she slept, something happened in the sky outside-a surprise visitor appeared. It was someone she never, expected to see...

Marley awoke to see Captain Hook standing in front of her. "Hello Rachel," Hook said wickedly, thinking Marely was her mother. Before Marley could explain, Captain Hook ordered his first mate, Finn, to put her in a big sack. "My apologies, miss," Finn said as he tied the sack.

Hook and Finn took Marley aboard the ___Jolly Roger _and headed back to Neverland. Hook had a plan to trap Kurt once and for all. "With Rachel as bait, we shall lure Kurt to his doom," Hook bragged to Finn. As Luck would have it, just as the pirate ship arrived in Neverland, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn appeared.

Hook's men fired a cannon ball at Kurt, of course it missed. "Come down here boy I have a little something for you." Kurt was swinging around on one of the ropes then layed down on it. "A present for me aww you really shouldn't have." "Call it a token of my affection, you see it is a certain friend of yours." Hook said coldly. Kurt lifted his head in curiosity "Who?." So Hook pointed to the hanging sack "Rachel." he said. Blaine gasep hearing the sound of his sister's name while fighting a pirate. Kurt quickly reached for his dagger "Let her go, you black-hearted scoundrel!" commanded Kurt as he and hook began a sword fight. "You want her? Ha! Well go and get her!" Hook shouted.

Captain Hook raised his sword and cut the rope hold the sack. To Kurt's horror, the sack dropped into the water. "Quick Kurt save my sister." yelled Blaine. Kurt dived into the water to save his friend. Quinn followed close behind-Kurt might need her help. Blaine quickly flew up to the crows nest to look over the side of the ship.

Even Hook and the pirates peered eagerly over the side. After a short while, Kurt's hat bobbed upto the surface but there was no sign of Kurt. Blaine was starting to get worried. Minuets later, when Kurt didn't appear, Captain Hook shouted triumphantly, "I did it! I did it! I'm free-free of Kurt forever.

But Hook's cheering was cut short. Out of the water rose Kurt and Quinn with Kurt holding the sack. Blaine quickly flew over to Kurt, then Kurt handed the sack to Blaine. "Take your sister to safety." said Kurt. Blaine did as he was told taking Rachel to a nerby rock.

Quinn sprinkled pixie dust onto the giant Octopus, causing it to rise high above the ___Jolly Roger. _Then abruptly she stop then the Octopus fell and landed on top of the captain with a loud ___CRASH! _Hook yowled as the beast started to pull him over the side of the ship. The hungry Octopus was very happy to have caught a Captain-Hook dinner! But the captain wasn't so happy about ___being _dinner. "Finnn!" Hook yelled.

Finn grabbed the captain's hand. Finn and the Octopus pulled and pulled in opposite directions. Finally, with a mighty yank, Finn wrenched the captain out of the Octopus's arms. The two pirates flew through the air and fell into the cargo hold. Finn had saved Hook. But the captain wasn't the least bit greatful.

"Finn, be a good fellow and fix the plank," Hook growled. "So I can make you walk it!"

**Hope you guys liked it please review hopefully i can get another chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another update hope you are all going to like this chapter so here it is.**

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Kurt and Quinn flew to where Blaine and Rachel were. Blaine quickly began to untie the sack he couldn't wait to see his sister. But when Blaine opened the sack... _POW! _Thinking she was still a prisoner of the pirates, Marley had let loose a terrific punch.

"Ow!" said Blaine rubbing his jaw. "Your not Rachel, who are you?" said Kurt. "I'm her daughter Marley." she said. "Wow Marley you've grown, I'm your uncle." said Blaine. Marley than looked back at Kurt and Quinn. "My mother told me stories about you, you can't be real!" Just then Hook fired a cannonball at them. Kurt quickly grabbed Marley in his arms to fly away from the attack.

As they flew over Neverland, Marley was amazed at all the sights below her. Suddenly Kurt stopped flying and dropped Marley into a hollow tree trunk. She slide down a very long chute. Marley landed at the bottom of the underground tree house where Kurt and Blaine lived with the Lost Boys.

Trent, Puck, Sam, Mike, Nick and Jeff dropped down from the ceiling to greet her. "This is Marley!" Kurt told the boys. "She's gonna stay here and be our new mother and tell us stories!" The Lost Boys gathered around Marley excitedly. But Quinn wasn't so pleased. She wanted Marley to go home.

"Let's play a game!" said Nick. "Let's go hunting!" said Puck. "Not again!" said Jeff crossing his arms in disappointment. "How about Treasure Hunt?" Kurt suggested. But Marley didn't want to play. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" she shouted. "I have to go home," Marley told them and stormed off. "What's the matter with her?" asked Sam. Kurt scratched his chin and thought hard. "I don't know," he said. "She acts kinda like a grown-up." "Ewww!" said the Lost Boys.

Kurt followed Marley and soon found her building a raft so that she could sail home. "Why do you need to go home?" he said. Carrying supplies to the raft she stopped half way "I need to look after my family." she said. When she finished packing the raft she pushed it in the water and jumped on board. But she didn't get far.

Almost immediately, the raft began to break up and sink. Marley fell into the water with a big _SPLASH! _When he saw she was in trouble, kurt flew out to save her. "Are you ok?" he said softly. Floating on a log she looked up at Kurt with sad eyes "I just want to go home." "The only way out of here is to fly, come on i'll show you," explained Kurt lifting Marley out of the water.

**So what did you people think please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

ok so here is the next chapter tell me what you think

**Chapter 5**

Kurt set Marley down on top of a ledge. "This is ridiculous, I can't fly." she said backing away from the ledge. "Anybody can do it," Kurt assured her. "All it takes is faith, trust and pixie dust." said Blaine.

But Marley refused to believe she could fly. So Quinn sprinkled some pixie dust on the Lost Boys, and they glided in the air around her to show her how it worked. Then Kurt asked Quinn to sprinkle Marley with pixie dust too. But Quinn didn't want to do anything to help Marley. Kurt knew just how to persude her. "Gosh, Quinn is Marley can't fly home, I guess she'll just have to move in with us," he whispered.

Quinn didn't like that idea at all. So she sprinkled Marley with lots and lots of pixie dust. But all the dust just made Marley sneeze. Now Kurt was sure that Marley could fly. So he nudged her off the ledge. But Marley didn't have the faith and the trust she needed to fly. "Ahhhh! Marley cried as she fell. The Lost Boys tried to catch her, but they missed. Marley landed in the soft ground with a _THUD. _

Marley was terribly angry and upset. "Leave me alone!" she cried. "I don't believe in any of this-and I especially don't believe in fairies!" As Marley stormed away, Quinn began falling towards the ground. She could no longer fly, and her light was fading. "Kurt something is wrong with Quinn." said Blaine. Kurt knealt down to hear what Quinn was saying. "What did she say Kurt," said Trent. "If we don't get Marley to believe in fairies, Quinn's light is gonna go out!" The group sped off to find Marley.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter done hope you guys like it should have another chapter up soon then 3 more chapter to go and the story will be complete.**

**Chapter 6 **

Meanwhile, Marley came upon Captain Hook, who was weeping miserably. Marley spotted his sword so she carefully grabbed it then pointed it towards him. "Stay where you are!" she commanded. Hook quickly turned "Please go right ahead, run me through you'd be doing me a favour." he whined. Marley causiously took a step forward. "Alright, I give up, what's your problem?" She asked. "All I ever wanted was to get away from this dreadful place," he reached inside his coat and pulled out a lockett "and home to my dear sweet mother." he said opening the lockett.

Then he snapped it shut. "Kurt stole my treasure and if I leave the island without it my crew will acuse me of mutiny." he said blowing his nose in a hankerchief. "Stuck in this absored place." He then moved in a little close to Marley "My sources tell me, you wish to return home as well." he said. Marley then lowered her ground. "You've got that right," she said sitting on the log "I guess we're both on the same boat." Hook then stood in confidence "The same boat, that's it." Marley quickly stood with thw sword raised "What's it's?" she asked shaking.

Hook then bowed like a gentlemen "I will give you passage home on my ship, and you can help me recover my treasure." "Don't you see the treausre is useless to Kurt, he's not sensible like you and I, he's just a boy who'll never grow up. "Tell me about it." said Marley. "And really what other choice do you have it not as if you can fly home." Hook said. Marley could pass at how bad she wanted to go home. "Well I suppose, if it is rightfully yours, and it really is no use to Kurt." she said. He then snatched the sword from her "Splendid! Splendid!" he said happily. "Wait," she said "You must swear not to harm Kurt, or my uncle or the Lost Boys."

"Me actually harm Kurt, perish the thought, it's all a game you see, I shall not harm him you have my word." He then pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. "_I Captain Will Hook to hearby swear, not to harm a single hair on Kurt's head." _he then turned the paper around for Marley to see. "You see unbound unbreakable." said Hook. He then took the lockett back out from his coat and kissed the photo inside it. "Mwah, lead the way, your little boy is coming home." He then put the lockett back in his coat for the second time and stepped upto Marley.

"Now when you've located the treasure," he then pulled out a shiny gold whistle and placed it in Marley's hands "just give this a wee toot." He closed her hands around it tightly and started to back away. "You are doing the right thing my dear, I am your only way home." he said as he disappeared in the shadows of the forest. Marley then ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter done sorry it took a while have been feeling well lately for 4 days straight we had over 40 degree heat it was murder so hope you guys like this chapter

**Chapter 7 **

Soon Marley met up with Kurt, Blaine and the Lost Boys. "Marley, I'm awfully sorry," said Kurt. Blaine then stepped forward. "We want to do something to make it upto you, we want to make you feel like one of us." "Well," Marley said, "why don't we play... Treasure Hunt?" All the boys jumped with excitement. "That's a great idea!" said Kurt. "But you'll have to think like a lost boy and have fun like a lost boy."

Marley couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Eventually, Marley discorvered the treasure. "The treasure I found-" but she stopped mid-sentence and remembered Hook's whislte. Marley realized that she didn't want to betray her new friends, so she threw the whislte away.

Kurt then flew into the cave "Lost Boys, Marley found the treasure in dead man's cave." he shouted. Kurt then grabbed a crown and sword "For your unbelieveable skill at finding hidden treasure I now proclaim you Marley a Lost Girl." She gasped "Me the very first Lost Girl." "What's the matter don't you want to be." Marley then ran to Kurt and embraced him in a hug "Oh yes, I would like that very much Kurt." "Let's hear it for Marley." said Blaine and the Lost Boys danced around Marley in celebration. Unfortunatley, Jeff saw the shiny whislte, so he picked it up and blew it loudly! "No, wait! No!" Malrey cried out. But it was too late.

Captain Hook and his crew heard the whistle. Suddenly two ropes were wrapped around Kurt's wrist's "Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled against the two pirates. Hunter then grabbed onto Blaine and Sebastian and Adam threw a net over the Lost Boys trapping them together.

"Kurt it's time to meet your fate." said Hook. Marley quickly ran towards Hook. "Stop it please." she begged. "Sorry no can do, and thank you my dear, I couldn't have done it without you." Kurt was finally on the ground and held firmly by the two pirates "Marley!" he said. "I never meant-" but she was cut of by Hook "Oh my have we let the kitty out of the bag." he said. "No wait, you said _no one would get hurt _you gave your word." she said.

Hook then walked over to Kurt his hands bound with handcuffs "And Captain Hook is a man of his word," he said turning the key to lock the handcuffs. The pirates turned Kurt around to face Hook. He then placed his hook under Kurt's chin lifting his head. "I said _I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head." _He then plucked a hair from Kurt's head "OW!" he yelled. "THIS IS THE ONE I WON'T HARM!" he shouted. "Here you keep it." he said to Marley letting the hair fall to the ground. "The rest of him is mine!" Hook demamded. "I didn't do it Kurt, I never agreed to this." she said sadly. "You're a traitor Marley! You lied to us!" Kurt shouted as the two pirates were dragging him away. "And because you don't believe in fairies, Quinn's light is going out!"

Kurt, Blaine and the Lost Boys were all being dragged out of the cave to the shore, where two row boats were waiting for them to take them back to the ship. Marley quickly ran towards them "I'll save you guys, I will!" she said bravely. "Goodbye my dear, no one can save him them now, AHAHAH!" said Hook laughing hesterically. This time, Hook wasn't going to let Kurt get away!

Marley tried to run as fast as she could to get to Quinn. But when she reached the underground treehouse she found Quinn lying on the pillow so still and her light out. She slowly walked over to the bed "This is all my fault!, I'm so sorry!" she said, now she _did_ believe in fairies. Marley then kneeled on the edge of the bed and started to cry.

Then something magical happen! Quinn's light started to flicker. Soon her light was shining brighter than ever before! Quinn looked down and saw Marley with her head down and crying. She flew over to her and pulled on a strand of hair. Marley then lifted her head seeing Quinn alive made her very happy. "Oh this is wonderful wait until Kurt and, oh my god uncle Blaine and Kurt, I have to save them."

Please review. Next chapter should be up soon xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter hope you like this one will Marley save Kurt and her uncle Blaine read to find out

**Chapter 8 **

On the _Jolly Roger _Blaine and the Lost Boys were tied together to the mast of the ship. Kurt was tied to the anchor of the ship which was tied to a rope hanging mid-air. All the piartes were standing around him with their swords pointing high in the air. "Look at him Finn, he is nothing but a child, and I lothe children." hook said clucthing his fist. "Cut him down!" he oredered.

Hunter grabbed his sword and swung it swiftly cutting the rope. Kurt fell landing hard on the deck with a loud THUD! Hook kneeled next to him "Any last words Kurt?" he shouted. Kurt tried to turn on his side "Let Blaine and the Lost Boys go!" he said bravely. "Oh they'll go, right after you, one by one off the end of the plank."

Two piartes then picked Kurt up and walked towards the plank. The pushed him with such force he almost went over the edge. Kurt got up and tried to walk back on the ship but was stopped by all the pirates pointing their swords at him. "Kurt." Blaine said. They both looked at each other "Courage Blaine." said Kurt. "Say your prayers Kurt." said Hook. "Not so fast you old cod-fish or you'll have to answer to me." said the voice it was Marley. "Marley." said Kurt as he was very happy to se her. "Good heavens run, run for your lives it's a little girl. AHAHAH!" said Hook sarcastically. Just then Quinn flew out from behind Marley. Kurt cried out "Quinn your alive." "Oh and look captain a fairy too." said Sebastian.

Marley then saw the key to Kurt's handcuffs hanging around Hook's neck. She whispered something to Quinn for Marley had a plan. Quinn then flew right upto Hook's face and poked her tongue out at him then she flew into his coat. As he tried to catch her he shouted an order to his crew "Don't just stand there you fools, get the girl." he yelled. Marley ran upto Blaine and the Lost Boys and freed them but not to far behind were the pirates.

Finn then went to help Hook to catch Quinn so he grabbed his hat and put it over the captains head. With Quinn trapped in the hat Finn quickly grabbed an oar and went to hit Quinn but ended up hitting the captain instead. Hook fell to floor hard and unconsious. Finn walked over to the captain and kneeled down "captain" he said lifting the hat. Quinn then pulled on the hat dragging Finn towards the side of the ship. She then gave a final tug and sent Finn overboard.

Marley saw the unconsious capatin and took the opportunity to get the key. She held the key in her hand and slowly tried to pulled it off. Suddenly Hook stood up. She quickly managed to rip it off. Hook then reached for his sword "I have had just about enough of your childish games." he yelled swing he swords from side to side. Marley then climbed the ladder towards the crows nest Hook was hot on her trail. Suddenly she had no where else to go "Marley look out!" yelled Blaine from below.

Marley quickly fell backwards so avoid getting hit by the captains hook. He then pointed his sword at her as he towered over her "Give up girl." he said harshly. Marley turned to look at Quinn who signled for her to fly. She then stood up brave and tall "Never, don't you see Hook you'll never win," she then slowly backed up walking towards the edge of the sail, "not as long as there is Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." Quinn then sprinkled Marley with a lot of pixie dust then Malrey jumped. Kurt, Blaine and the Lost Boys all looked on in horror as the saw Marley falling from the sail.

Then they looked up in suprise when they saw Marley flying. She quickly flew to Kurt and uncuffed his hands. They then grabbed each others hands and flew up and danced around in celebration. Out of the concer of his eye Kurt could see Hook swinging on a rope headed towards them, he then reached out and grabbed Marley. "Gotcha!" he yelled. He then pinned he to the mast and held his hook to her throat. "Ha, looks like I've got the upper hook now!" he said looking at Kurt. Kurt swiftly grabbed his dagger "Games over Hook I win ha!" he threw the dagger cutting the rope. As he began to fell Kurt grabbed the anchor "Hey captain you forgot your anchor." he said. Hook then fell straight through to the bottom of the ship and into the water landing on top of the Octopus.

As he swam for the surface the Octopus was right behind him. When he got to the surface he spotted Finn and his crew in a row boat. "FINNN!" he yelled as he tried to escape. Back on the boat everyone celebrated their victory. "Let hear it for Marley-the one and only Lost Girl!" But Kurt looked sad. "What's wrong Kurt?" she said. "You can fly now. You can go home," he told her.

Blaine walked over to his niece and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you," he said. "You remind me so much of Rachel." All the Lost Boys then embraced Marley "We are all going to miss you as well." said Nick. "All I'll miss you too," Marley admitted. "But there's someone back home who needs me...and besides now I have great stories to tell and they will be about all of you." Blaine and Kurt stood side by side "Marley it would be my pleasure to escort you back to London." he said bowing like a gentlemen. "The pleasure will be all mine good sir." Quinn then sprinkled more pixie dust on Marley. So Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and the Lost Boys all flew with Marley back to London.

Ok so i hope you liked that one and one more chapter to go and my story will be complete. Its nice to finish a story. please leaves thoughts and reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally last chapter i would just like to thank JC Robinson for their reviews and encouraging me to write hope you guys like this chapter please leave reviews at the end. **

**Chapter 9**

Finally back at home Marley quickly raced to wake Rachel. "Mother! Mother!" she yelled. Rachel then entered the hallway "Marley, what is it darling?" she said. Marley jumped into Rachel's arms and embraced her. "Your right he is very speacial." Rachel lowered Marley to the floor "Who dear?" she said confussingly. "Oh mother I'm so sorry, if only I had listened to you."

Just then Artie emerged from his bedroom rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I had a bad dream." he said through a yawn. Marley then ran upto him and pick him up "Did you now, was it Hook again? Is that pirate upto his old tricks again?" She then turned Artie upside down and started tickling him. "Hey, whats going on?" he said. "I know how to take care of that old codfish." She and Artie went into his room and she told him her adventure with Kurt, Blaine and the Lost Boys.

Rachel went to Marley's room as she heard a noise. She approached the window and Kurt came flying in. "Hello Kurt." she said. Kurt looked at her this couldn't be his friend Rachel "You've changed." he said and turn his face away from her. "Not really ," she reached out for his cheek and turned him to face her again "not ever," then Blaine came up behind them.

Rachel ran towards her brother and embraced him. "Blaine, I missed you so much." she said with tears escaping her eyes. "And I you Rachel" he said. The sibilings then parted "Goodbye Rachel," Blaine took Kurt's hand and they flew out of the window. "Goodbye Blaine." Rachel said waving.

Marley and Artie cam running into the room towards the window "Wow look its Kurt." said Artie excitedly. "I will always believe Kurt." said Marley. Suddenly a car pulled up to their front door and a figure stepped out "Jesse" said Rachel "Daddy's home." said Marley. Quickly all three ran downstairs and outside to greet him. Kurt and Blaine were in observing high in the sky "Come on Blaine, lets go home." And off they flew back home to Neverland.

THE END

Well hope you like my story i am still working on Kurt and the Three Warblers working on the next chapter today it might be up by tomorrow or Monday the latest. So go over to and have a read of it.


End file.
